Dem Untergang geweiht
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: Harry will es und kommt Draco gefährlich nah... Wollt ihr mehr? Dann lest es! Ach, und Review nicht vergessen!


Hallo, meine Lieben! Ich hatte schneller eine Idee, als ich dachte, bin durch andere FFs dieser Art inspiriert worden. Ist echt nicht einfach, solche Geschichten zu schreiben, ich hoffe, sie gefällt euch ein bisl! Bitte reviewt. Knuddelknutsch, LC

An Mene (falls du das liest): Auf die Harry-Ginny-Story musst du noch etwas warten, ich hab kaum Zeit. Aber ich nehm mir welche, versprochen!

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

**Dem Untergang geweiht**

oOo

„Hey, Malfoy!"

Eine Stimme hinter mir lässt mich aus meinen Gedanken schrecken.

Haben die denn noch immer nicht kapiert, dass auch ich einen Vornamen habe?

Doch wen sehe ich da? Potter! Hier in diesem Gang?

„Was willst du?" Meine Stimme ist nicht eisig wie sonst. Was ist denn nun los?

Potter steht jetzt vor mir und sieht mich misstrauisch an.

Was soll das werden? Sollte nicht ich diesen Blick haben?

„Bist du erkältet?"

Was ist denn das für eine Frage? Und warum interessiert ihn das?

„Bist du mir nachgelaufen, um mich das zu fragen?"

Potter seufzt komisch und dann sagt er: „Nein. Ich hab dich zufällig gesehen. Ich wollt mich nur mal erkundigen, ob dir vor vier Tagen beim Spiel wirklich nichts passiert ist."

Das Quidditchspiel! Ich will gar nicht daran denken! Aber was soll der Mist, seit wann macht sich Potter auch noch um mich Sorgen? Hat der nicht genug mit denen Anderer zu tun?

„Wir haben uns zwischendurch schon in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde gesehen. Warum hast du mich da nicht gefragt?" Ich sollte zum Arzt gehen, meine Stimme lässt wirklich nach.

Warum sieht er mich jetzt so komisch an und zuckt mich den Schultern?

„War's das?"

Nun blickt Potter auf den Boden.

Was wird das? Hat der Junge etwa ein schlechtes Gewissen? Wegen mir? Nie!

Die vielen Gedanken in meinem Kopf zwingen mich zu schweigen. Verdammt noch mal! Ein Malfoy hat sich immer im Griff!

Dann sieht Potter wieder auf. Er sieht mich direkt an, ich hab keine Ahnung mehr, was er will oder wollte.

„Kannst du mir mal-"

„Sh!"

Sh? Du befielst mir, still zu sein? Ausgerechnet du, Potter?

Warum bin ich verstummt?

Dieser Blick... Kannst du nicht wo anders hinsehen?

Mir reicht's!

„Ich-"

„Sei nur einen Moment mal still!" Potters Stimme klingt irgendwie bedrohlich.

Warum verspüre ich plötzlich nicht mehr den Drang danach, ihm zu zeigen, wer hier der Stärkere ist?

Ich schweige, wie mir befohlen.

Dein Blick durchbohrt mich. Was suchst du nur? Da in meinem Inneren wirst du nichts finden, was dich interessieren könnte!

Verdammt, sprich mit mir! Was willst du?

Einen Schritt, und noch einen zweiten machst du auf mich zu.

Ich weiche genauso viele zurück, doch es liegt nicht mehr als eine Armlänge zwischen uns. Aus Sicherheit mache ich noch einen dritten Schritt und plötzlich spüre ich die kalten Mauern im Rücken.

Ich beginne zu schwitzen, obwohl es hier unten im Kerker eiskalt ist. Meine Hände sind schweißnass.

Harry, du machst mir Angst! Aber glaub ja nicht, dass ich mich kampflos ergebe, wenn du meinst, die Stunde deiner Rache nun vollziehen zu müssen.

Potter macht noch zwei Schritte auf mich zu.

Mit einer Hand fingere ich nach meinem Zauberstab.

Wie schaffst du es nur, deinen Blick so lange auf eine Person zu richten?

Deine grünen Augen leuchten im Schein der Fackeln. So ein seltsamer Ausdruck liegt in ihnen, dass es mir kalt den Rücken hinunter läuft. Es ist nicht das zornige Funkeln, wie ich es gewohnt bin. Aber es ist unheimlich!

Noch ein Schritt.

Mein Atem geht stoßweise. Ich möchte schreien, doch ich kann nicht. Meinen Zauberstab hab ich noch immer nicht.

Ein merkwürdiges Lächeln umspielt deinen Mund. Das gefällt dir, was? Ja, jetzt sitzt Malfoy in der Falle und Potter kann ihm ganz einfach den Gar ausmachen.

Bist du wirklich so feige?

Ich fühle mich ohnmächtig. Wie sind wir hierher geraten? Und wo werden wir enden?

Du willst mir doch gar nichts Böses, oder? Warum machst du sonst keine Anstalten, deinen Zauberstab zu ergreifen? Oder willst du mich mit deinem Blick töten? Den Verstand hast du mir damit schon fast geraubt!

Plötzlich fühle ich ihn. Ich packe meinen Zauberstab, bereit, Potter damit auf Abstand zu halten.

Doch schon bist du auch noch die letzten zwei Schritte bei mir und greifst mir in den Arm.

„Nicht!" Deine Stimme ist ganz rau.

Ich kann keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen.

Du zitterst. Warum?

Mit zwei Fingern deiner rechten Hand streichst du mir über die Stirn und wischst die Schweißperlen an deinem Umhang ab.

Ich kriege keine Luft mehr!

Warum hab ich nur plötzlich das Gefühl, dass du mich vor vier Tagen beim Spiel absichtlich vom Besen geholt hast, um dann auf mir zu landen?

Ich schnappe nach Luft.

Jetzt bist du wieder so nah.

Ein seltsames Gefühl breitet sich in mir aus. Überall kribbelt es. Das ist viel besser noch als Fliegen! Was ist das?

„Harry", will ich sagen, doch meine Stimme ist nur ein Piepsen.

Jetzt lächelst du für einen Moment zufrieden. Dann siehst du mich wieder an. Direkt in die Augen, direkt in mich hinein!

„Ich hab dich mit Absicht vom Besen gestoßen.", flüsterst du nun in mein Ohr.

Warum bringst du mich nicht gleich um?

Das Kribbeln verwandelt sich in eine Schwere, die mich nach vorn in deine Arme kippen lassen will. Aber ich kann mich noch halten. So schnell kriegst du mich nicht!

Willst du mich wirklich? Was willst du mit mir? Einem Slytherin! Harry, du kennst die Regeln!

Bis auf den letzten Muskel alle angespannt, presse ich mich an die Wand und warte auf meinen Untergang. Ein brennendes Verlangen in mir will diesen Untergang.

Ich reiße mich von deinen Augen los und schließe meine. Es ist dunkel um mich herum. Ich höre nur deinen Atem. Auch du hast dich nicht richtig unter Kontrolle.

„Harry", flüstere ich und öffne die Augen wieder.

Dein Blick ist so aufmerksam. Du willst hören, was ich zu sagen habe.

„Ich bin ein Malfoy." Meine Stimme ist kläglich.

Du blickst auf den Boden, zur Decke, schließt die Augen kurz, bewegst unmerklich deine Lippen und siehst mich dann doch wieder an.

„Und ich bin ein Potter. Voldemort ist auch nur ein Name!"

Du findest jetzt auf alles eine Antwort, bis du kriegst, was du willst. Hol es dir! Verdammt noch mal, hol es dir endlich!

„Ja."

Ich fasse unter deinen Umhang in deinen Rücken und ziehe dich an mich.

Du kannst ein überraschtes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

Unsere Lippen passen aufeinander, als wären sie einmal eins gewesen.

Du bist so unheimlich zärtlich. Wo hast du das nur gelernt?

Dann reiße ich mich von dir los, nehme deine Hand und ziehe dich in einen leeren Kerkerraum.

Ich lege dich auf einem Tisch mit meinem Körpergewicht auf den Rücken. Du seufzt und stöhnst und scheinst immer mehr zu wollen.

Nur zu. Nimm es dir! Nimm alles! Ich bin eh dem Untergang geweiht.

Irgendwann reißt du mich endgültig mit. Wahrscheinlich hab ich es schon immer gewollt.

Diese Sünde ist die Hölle wert!

„Kriegst du eigentlich immer alles, was du haben willst?", frage ich, während ich durch dein Haar streiche.

Du lächelst.

„Nein."

„Aber du hast mich. Was kommt nun?"

„Ich hatte deinen Körper. Als nächstes kommt deine Seele."

Das geht tief. Tiefer als jeder Blick und jeder Kuss.

Ich liebe dich!

**o O o O o O o**

„Hey, Malfoy!"

Ich hab ihn gesehen und gerufen. Eine überstürzte Handlung.

Mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck dreht sich Draco zu mir um.

„Was willst du?"

Seine Stimme ist anders als sonst. Und er ist sichtlich überrascht. Kommt ja nicht oft vor bei ihm...

Ich gehe auf ihn zu und bleibe ungefähr eine Armlänge vor ihm stehen.

Ein wenig besorgt, aber auch misstrauisch sehe ich ihn an. Ich kann ihm noch immer nicht richtig trauen. Er ist manchmal so unberechenbar.

„Bist du erkältet?"

Draco sieht mich irritiert an. Doch dann nimmt sein Gesicht wieder diesen harten Ausdruck an.

„Bist du mir nachgelaufen, um mich das zu fragen?"

Ich bin dir nicht nachgelaufen. Ich hab dich gesehen und einfach gerufen. Ohne nachzudenken. Nur das kann ich dir so nicht sagen.

Seufzend sage ich: „Nein. Ich hab dich zufällig gesehen. Ich wollt mich nur mal erkundigen, ob dir vor vier Tagen beim Spiel wirklich nichts passiert ist."

Dieses Quidditchspiel! Eine Kurzschlussreaktion, wie sie in Dracos Gegenwart in letzter Zeit viel zu oft passieren, hat mir einen Doppelsieg eingebracht. Deine Nähe und den Schnatz!

„Wir haben uns zwischendurch schon in Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde gesehen. Warum hast du mich da nicht gefragt?"

Seine Stimmlage ist so seltsam, irgendwie wirkt er verunsichert. Draco?

Ich weiß, dass du auch anders kannst.

Da ich keine Antwort auf seine Frage habe, zucke ich mit den Schultern. Ich kann ihn nur noch ansehen.

„War's das?"

Ich nehme meinen Blick von dir. Du willst gehen! Dann geh!

Ich warte.

Auch du sagst kein Wort. Seit wann lässt du dich so verunsichern? Oder warum schweigst du?

Ich muss dich wieder ansehen. Jeder deiner Gesichtszüge fasziniert mich.

Ich will dich nicht gehen lassen!

Draco sieht hilflos aus.

„Kannst du mir mal-"

„Sh!" Jetzt nicht reden.

Wieder blickt er mich überrascht an. Mich wundern meine eigenen Reaktionen nicht mehr.

Dass ich sein Gesicht so studiere, scheint Draco nervös zu machen. Ich spüre, dass er zwanghaft versucht, sich unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Keine Angst! Wenn du wüsstest, wie auch ich kämpfe!

„Ich-"

Nein, mein Lieber. Nicht jetzt!

„Sei nur einen Moment mal still!", bitte ich ihn.

Er kämpft mit sich, schweigt aber. Gut so.

Ich sehe ihm wieder direkt in die Augen. Das Grau ist das Tor in dein Inneres. Und dort befindet sich etwas, das ich haben will!

Langsam mache ich zwei Schritte auf ihn zu.

Draco weicht gleich um drei zurück, doch jetzt hat er die Mauer im Rücken.

Hey, du sollst doch nicht weglaufen. Dir wird nichts geschehen. Nichts Schlimmes.

Jetzt beginnt er zu schwitzen.

Oh Draco, sehe ich so gefährlich aus? Du weißt doch, dass ich dir nichts tun kann!

Was geht nur in deinem Kopf vor?

Vorsichtig gehe ich noch zwei Schritte auf ihn zu.

Ich weiß, was du brauchst. Jeder Mensch braucht es.

Du suchst irgend etwas unter deinem Umhang. Ich kann es mir denken, auch wenn du versuchst, dir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Ich spüre, dass mein Blick dich verändert. Du bist nicht mehr Draco Malfoy!

Lass es hinter dir. Komm mit mir.

Ich mache noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Dein Atem geht stoßweise. Wüsste ich nicht, dass du Angst vor mir hast, würde ich es aufregend finden. Ich möchte deinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren!

Noch immer suchst du deinen Zauberstab.

Gib es auf!

Ich stehe vor ihm und warte. Das braucht seine Zeit. Auch wenn ich mich noch so sehr danach sehne.

Ich kann ihm ganz genau ansehen, dass ihm tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf rasen.

Komm, ich gebe dir die Antwort!

Plötzlich hat er gefunden, was er sucht.

Nein, du wirst mich nicht an die gegenüberliegende Wand schleudern und weglaufen.

Ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen, bis mir klar wurde, was du mir bedeutest, jetzt bist du dran!

„Nicht!"

Schnell bin ich bei dir und greife dir so in den Arm, dass du den Zauberstab los lässt.

Jetzt bist du so nah. Oh Junge!

Ich beginne zu zittern. Doch ich muss mich noch ein wenig zusammennehmen. Viel fehlt nicht mehr bis zum ersten Ziel.

Mit zwei Fingern meiner rechten Hand streiche ich ihm über die Stirn und den daran haftenden Schweiß wische ich an meinem Umhang ab. Wie du wohl schmeckst?

Du schnappst nach Luft. Deinen Augen sind weit aufgerissen, als wärst du einer Ohnmacht nah.

Wenn du nur wüsstest, was du mit mir machst und was mich das hier kostet!

Plötzlich sieht Draco mir in die Augen und will etwas sagen, doch seine Stimme ist nicht mehr als ein Piepsen.

Wer sagt's denn? Ich muss lächeln.

Doch ich will diese Spannung nicht verlieren. Du gehörst jetzt mir. Wenn auch nur in diesem Moment.

Nach einem tiefen Blick in deine Augen beuge ich mich zu deinem Ohr hin und flüstere: „Ich hab dich mit Absicht vom Besen gestoßen."

In Quidditchklamotten bist du unwiderstehlich!

Du japst und taumelst ein wenig, doch dann presst du dich wieder an die Mauer.

Nun siehst du mich unentwegt an. So kommst du mir immer näher. Weiter! Weiter! Ich warte auf dich!

Ich weiß auch, was du denkst. Ich hab mir genug Sorgen gemacht, glaub mir. Vergiss die Regeln! Ich riskiere genauso viel wie du.

Nun schließt du die Augen.

Ich will dich berühren! Ich will dir den Verstand rauben! Du hast mich auch um meinen gebracht!

Mein Atem ist unkontrolliert. Sollst du doch merken, dass ich verrückt nach dir bin.

Mach die Augen wieder auf!

„Harry.", flüsterst du plötzlich und öffnest die Augen wieder.

Sag meinen Namen noch einmal. Bitte!

Was willst du mir sagen?

„Ich bin ein Malfoy!", bringst du heiser hervor.

Ich hab's gewusst!

Um die Tränen zurückzuhalten, nehme ich meinen Blick von ihm, sehe auf den Boden, zur Decke, dann schließe ich die Augen. Sie sind so verdammt nah!

Verzeiht mir! Ich brauche ihn!

Ich merke, wie meine Lippen diese Worte formen, doch kein Ton bricht heraus.

Verzeiht mir, geliebte Eltern!

Ich öffne die Augen und sehe ihn wieder an.

„Und ich bin ein Potter. Voldemort ist auch nur ein Name!"

Es tut mir Leid! Ich verleugne meine Eltern nicht!

Doch jetzt bin ich am Ziel. Draco!

Mit einem kaum hörbaren „Ja." fasst er mir in den Rücken und zieht mich an sich heran.

Unkontrolliert stöhne ich auf, als sich mein Körper an deinen presst.

Dieser Kuss! Jetzt weiß ich, dass du es immer wolltest. Wenn du wüsstest, was ich dir alles geben will.

Es ist endgültig um mich geschehen!

Plötzlich reißt du dich von mir los, nimmst meine Hand und ziehst mich in einen leeren Kerkerraum.

Völlig von Sinnen lasse ich mich von dir auf einen Tisch legen. Du presst dich an mich.

Seufzend und stöhnend kann ich nicht genug von dir bekommen.

Du kannst geben. Es war die ganze Zeit in dir, jetzt will es raus.

Irgendwann lässt du dich einfach gehen.

Das Risiko war es wert!

Wenn wir untergehen, dann gemeinsam. Ich lass dich nicht mehr allein!

Jetzt kenne ich das Gute in dir.

Du streichst mir durchs Haar.

„Kriegst du eigentlich immer alles, was du haben willst?"

Ich muss lächeln. Sicher nicht.

„Nein."

„Aber du hast mich. Was kommt nun?"

Wie unsicher du wieder bist.

Ich will nichts Anderes mehr als dich!

„Ich hatte deinen Körper. Als nächstes kommt deine Seele."

Draco sinkt auf meine Brust. Das hat ihn getroffen.

Ich werde mich in dich einbrennen, damit du nie vergisst, was Liebe ist!

o O o O o O o

* * *

o O o O o O o

Wie gefällt sie euch? Zu tragisch? Zu unrealistisch? Zu Harry-Draco-mäßig? Bitte reviewt!


End file.
